Sailor Moon: Epilogue
by LunaAliCat
Summary: I always wondered how Sailor Cosmos played out in the series, so I took a turn of how everything ended after the manga series ended. Following manga storyline, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Epilogue**

_Luna AliCat_

AN: Naoko Takeuchi owns all the characters for Sailor Moon. This is a spin-off of what **I** would think the series would end after the 5th season (Stars). I also based this mostly on the manga storyline more than the anime, so please bear with me. Read, enjoy and review!

"And that, my dears, is how Sailor Moon became the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

A lady in a hooded cloak sat in front of a small group of children. She had just finished telling the story about how Tsukino Usagi was the princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, before she was a normal girl and Sailor Moon in the present time, and then the ruler of Crystal Tokyo and Earth in the 30th century. She had walked by a week ago and noticed these small children attempting to build a tree house by themselves. She had stopped and helped them, letting them pay her back by listening to her story over the course of a week. Two girls and two boys watched the lady wide-eyed, well all except for one of the two boys who sat cross-armed and eyes scrunched close together as if he didn't believe a word of this.

"So Neo-Queen Selenity was just like us at one time. Cool!" One of the girls, Merle, exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes and very clumsy also at times." The lady chuckled as she remembered the kids earlier that week falling out of the branches of the nearby tree.

"What happened to Chibi-Usa and the priest from Elysion?" A little boy, Eros, whispered embarrassingly to this cloaked stranger as she and the two girls chuckled. Truth be told, he loved romance stories. But, his older friend teased him all the time and glared to him as he still had his arms crossed. Merle smiled at her little brother and noogied his head lightly.

"Well, they met again during this time and became the current rulers of Crystal Tokyo."

"No way! Little Chibi Moon is Queen Lady Selenity and King Elios?" Merle's friend, Nayline, practically squealed questioningly. She loved the royal family and should've known the connection, since Chibi-Usa did become the new Sailor Moon the last five years of Neo-Queen Selenity's reign. She had always researched about the disappearance of the Queen after Lady Selenity ascended the throne with her newlywed husband. Her results came back with no possible explanation, even though she had her theories.

"I have a question," the elder boy, Hermes, asked. His deep dark blue eyes blazed threateningly to the female stranger. "How do you know all of this? You couldn't have possibly been there for all of this! You'd be dead by now!"

"Hermes, hold your tongue!" Merle yelled to him. She placed a hand on the lady's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend can be so rude. But he does raise a good point, My Lady."

The lady smiled and nodded. "Well, why don't you ask the couple behind you, Hermes?" The boy looked behind him and gaped as he saw the King and very pregnant Queen of Crystal Tokyo right behind the group. He and his friends all bowed and curtsied to them.

"There is no need to kneel and curtsy, young ones." Elios smiled. "What are you all doing here this nice day?"

"We're hearing a wonderful story about how Neo-Queen Selenity became the ruler we knew at one time, My Lord." Nayline answered truthfully.

"Well…" Lady Selenity asked as she looked to the stranger. "Who might you be to know all of this, and from what I heard, so accurately?" As she said this, a gray female cat hopped up upon her shoulder, purring quietly and watching the stranger intently with her red rose colored eyes. Her crescent moon glowed softly along with her golden star and crescent moon collar, seeing that the kids were smiling to her as well.

The lady giggled quietly, shaking her head. Her lips were the only feature on her face that could be seen, a thin layer of gloss upon them as she smiled. "Well well, Diana, I didn't know you were hiding and listening. And here I thought I could feel whenever you or your parents were close by."

"I have learned to mask my powers well, My Lady." Diana answered calmly, feeling a sort of familiar presence from this person. "A few days after the completion of the tree house, I wandered around and came upon this group. When I heard the story you were telling, I had to tell my friends about this."

The lady nodded in return. "I would expect nothing less from the advisor to the Royal Family."

"Dear Lady, may I ask as to why you are here and how you know everything you have told these children?" Elios asked politely, holding his wife close to him.

The stranger smiled and stood up, grabbing a staff that was leaning against the tree behind her. Lady Selenity gasped quietly as she recognized the staff from a certain incident in the past. "It couldn't be…"

"I should know the past of Sailor Moon…" The lady said this right as she reached up and removed the clasp holding her cloak together. The hood of the silver cloak fell to the ground in a pool of earth-colored fabric. Standing before them was an ageless woman with long flowing moonbeam hair, deep crystal eyes and a soft smile. Leaning against her staff, her white and rainbow-colored fuku hugged her curves graciously as it had always done over the centuries. Her hair was tied up in odangos, but the shapes of them were of hearts. She wore no gloves, but white ball-shaped rings adorned her lithe fingers. White ball-shaped jewels also decorated her forehead, the front of her hair and her short golden sleeves that connected short wings to them. An eight-pointed golden star rested upon her forehead and chest to symbolize her current heritage.

"For at one time, I was Sailor Moon." Standing in front of the group of children and the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo was none other than Sailor Cosmos, the strongest Sailor Senshi of the universe.

"Mother!" Lady Selenity ran over and embraced her warmly, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. Cosmos smiled and hugged her daughter close, running her fingers through Selenity's long cherry blossom hair. Elios smiled knowingly and bowed in respect to the former Queen. The children just gaped before getting back to their senses and squealing in delight, hugging her as well. Cosmos couldn't help but tear up at this and patted their foreheads one by one.

"But how…? I thought you could never leave Zero Sagittarius…"

Cosmos smiled and covered her daughters' lips with just one of her fingers. "Oh Chibi-Usa, you know how I'm connected with all the Senshi of the universe. When I felt that a star was to be born in this system, you knew I had to come to see the birth of my grandchild." She smiled and rubbed Selenity's belly. "From the feeling, that should be any day now. Oh look at you… You're glowing as any mother would while carrying her firstborn." She kissed her forehead before gently leaving the embraces of the children and walking over to Elios. "Well, are you just going to stand there or do I get a hug?"

"Well, I didn't wish to intrude on a mother-daughter moment," Elios replied, smiling before embracing Cosmos warmly. "Welcome home, Mother."

"Chibi-Usa!" Four girls screamed as they ran around the corner to the group, dressed in fukus. "Chibi-Usa-chan! We heard you scream for a moment…. And thought… you were…." The fiery-haired girl stopped as her and her three teammates looked to see Sailor Cosmos standing by Elios.

"………….. COSMOS!" All four screamed happily and tackled her to the ground in hugs, giggling.

"Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno!" Cosmos giggled and hugged the four Senshi chosen to guard her daughter as part of her court and the new generation of Senshi. "It's so good to see the four of you again! But, could I possibly…?"

"Oh!" Ceres cried, pushing the other three off and helping Cosmos to her feet.

"Gomen na sai, Cosmos-sama! Demo, we missed you terribly!" Pallas, who acted like the youngest but was the second oldest, cried out happily.

"Oh calm down, Pallas!" Juno sighed and noogied her, causing her older sister to lose her balance and bent forward a bit.

"I speak for all of us, Cosmos… No, Neo-Queen Selenity…" Vesta, the youngest, got down to one knee, the others following suit, "when I say that it is wonderful to be in your presence once again."

"Well," Cosmos replied, blushing lightly from their bowing, "it seems you have matured much since I've last seen you, Vesta. I say that to all of you as well. Now, please…" She signaled for them to rise and they did so.

Diana hopped off of Selenity's head and turned into her human form, which since she had reached adulthood had filled out considerably like her mother. Her gray hair fell to her ankles, yet was just long enough not to step on. Her crescent moon symbol blazed proudly, along with a miniature version of her mother's crescent moon necklace around her neck as a choker. She ran over and hugged Cosmos gently. "Selenity-sama! It is so good to see you!"

Cosmos giggled and kissed Diana's forehead. "As I am to see you… Now, where are your parents?"

"We're right here… Usagi-chan."

Cosmos turned around and immediately teared up upon seeing her former guardian and best friend, Luna. Artemis smiled as Diana ran over to him and hugged him, giving the two ladies a moment or two.

"Luna, you…"

"Usagi-chan, you think I can't feel your presence in the area after you've gone through another power change? I felt you the moment you came and I… Oh gods, Usagi-chan!" Luna ran over and embraced Cosmos warmly like she was a daughter of hers.

"Luna!" Cosmos hugged back, crying into her shoulder. Even though she felt like a friend, Luna was like a surrogate mother to her after everything that had happened in her long life.

Artemis walked over and gently peeled Luna off to give Cosmos a hug also. "Welcome back, we've all missed you; the Senshi will never stop talking about when you would ever come back to visit." He smiled lightly as he saw the strongest Senshi wipe her tears away with the back of her hand and hug him in return.

"I know, but I only get a limited time away from the Cauldron. Guardian Cosmos is able to watch over it, but it is I who has to protect it now. She has a shield around Zero Sagittarius as we speak, and, by the end of the day, Guardian Cosmos will not be able to hold it any longer." She sighed quietly as she looked to everyone. "So, Selenity my dear, call upon the former Senshi of this system. Get them here as quick as you can. You know Rei-chan would be direly upset with me if I left without saying at least a hello to her." She smiled as she saw her daughter pull out her communicator, giving out an emergency call to all the Senshi of the Milky Way System.

Someone else heard the call and shivered, feeling the presence. Grabbing their things, they ran to the meeting spot as fast as their feet could carry them.

Twelve beams of light shone in a circle close by before figures appeared where the beams once were. Ami and Zoicite, Rei and Jadeite, Makoto and Neflyte, Minako and Kunzite, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru, and Setsuna looked to one another questioningly. Their gazes turned to the happy and tearful face of their current ruler before following her gaze to the one person they thought they would never see again.

"…Usagi-chan?" Rei was the first to break the silence, feeling like this was just a dream. When Cosmos smiled through her tears and nodded, everyone finally moved. It was as if they were frozen during the long moments that it took to register that their friend and former leader was standing in front of them. Rei was the first to reach her though, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. The others followed suit, hugging her one by one to make sure that she was really there in front of her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Hermes asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know of the connection between his mother and Cosmos. He held Nayline close as the children looked on.

Ami gasped as she saw her son and his girlfriend. "Oh sweetie, I didn't know you were here in Crystal Tokyo. Hello Nayline." She smiled a light smile through her tears.

"Auntie Ami," Eros asked, tugging her dress a little, "You and Mom and everyone know Sailor Cosmos?" Merle picked up her little brother and nodded to Minako questioningly.

"Because, children," Kunzite spoke softly to them, "your mothers, along with the other women you have come to know here, have all served Cosmos faithfully when she was Sailor Moon." He heard the children gasp and squeal with glee before they raced to hug their parents, Hermes to Ami, Merle and Eros to Minako and Kunzite, and Nayline to Makoto. The children were asking a million questions, and there was a lot of nodding from the experienced Senshi.

Before there could be any more talk, a shadow from high above descended upon the group, blocking the rays of the afternoon sun. Everyone tilted their heads up just long enough to see the stranger hop down into the area. The older Senshi didn't sense trouble from this person, but the Asteroid Senshi stood in front of Selenity, Elios and Cosmos. What came next surprised them all…

"… A rose in full bloom is a beautiful sight. But, if someone is not there to help that rose stay in bloom, it wilts and dies. The rose understands that, but if that person returns, it can grow anew… Usako."

Cosmos' crystal blue eyes glistened with what looked to be a flood of tears as she raced past everyone and hugged the one person her heart yearned to see after all this time: the former King of Crystal Tokyo, her lover, her protector…

"Mamo-chan!" Cosmos cried happily into his shoulder as the two embraced warmly, shaking from their sobs. The generals and elder Senshi looked on, smiling and embracing each other at the warm sight.

"Usako, how I have prayed you would come back to me." Endymion whispered into her ear before pulling away to look into those eyes that always made him melt inside. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes before kissing passionately.

"Mamo-chan…" Cosmos whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. "I can't stay, I'm only here for a short visit."

"What? You can't mean that… We're finally back together again!" Endymion hugged his wife close to him. "I'm never letting you go again."

"That's the other reason why I'm here, on top of seeing our daughter before she births our grandchild." Cosmos tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Endymion, I am nothing without everyone with me, but I know they will always be in my heart. But, without you… My life as a Senshi has no meaning whatsoever. Please, come back to Zero Sagittarius with me and help me watch over the Galaxy Cauldron. We can be together forever, my love."

Endymion gazed from his love to everyone else one by one. He smiled warmly as he saw each and every one of their friends nod in agreement for him to go.

"Don't worry, Papa. Elios and I can take care of things, plus the Asteroid Senshi are here to help guard this system." Selenity said, tears returning to her features once more. She didn't wish to see her parents leave, but she knew that her father couldn't live without her mother by his side any longer. Elios held his wife close and nodded in agreement to Selenity's words, the current Senshi nodded and kneeled as well.

"If they need any help, Endymion, we're all here to help them, right minna?" Rei asked all of the older Senshi. They all nodded one by one, along with the Shitennou bowing their heads in respect to their Lord.

"Well, Mamo-chan, what do you say?" Cosmos whispered, praying he would return with her.

"I would be a fool not to be with the woman I love for the rest of my days." Endymion smiled and picked up Cosmos, kissing her passionately once again. As they did, a soft glow from the heavens shined down upon them, making them disappear. Guardian Cosmos had teleported them back to their new home, knowing that the Senshi she chose would be much happier now and not filled with regrets anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

To all of my fans for Sailor Moon: Epilogue!

I've had an idea for two different pre-fanfics to coincide with this one, meaning to happen along the same timeline as this story!

One involves a Chibi-Usa/Elios storyline

And

The other involves a Senshi/Shitennou storyline

If you are interested in me writing these two fanfics (since they have been brewing in my mind for a while), please email me through Fanfiction or at my email listed on my Fanfiction profile. Please under the subject put "Continue Sailor Moon Story" so I do not accidently delete it as junk mail.

I will keep this message up until my 24th birthday, August 23rd 2009. I want at least one email in order to put the stories up. If I don't get a response by then, I will continue to have the message up until New Year's Day 2010. If you enjoyed reading Sailor Moon: Epilogue, please drop me an email to continue this!

Thank you all and hope that the blessings of the planets shine down upon you! Go Moonies!

LunaAliCat


End file.
